


So Cold

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch grieves for Starsky because he believes Starsky is dying. His rage is endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at SHarecon 2014.

[So Cold](http://vimeo.com/109974261) from [bodie_doyle](http://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: socold


End file.
